Naruto: The Power Of Acceptance
by KyuNaruto
Summary: What would happen if Naruto were to learn what he contained long before he was supposed to? What if, instead of feeling bad about himself, he were to accept it? And what would happen if he were to run into a group of foxes who could use their minds in a way that was never thought possible? This is a Naruto x Fox Kyuubi fic, and is rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there... So um, this is my first attempt at writing a fic that I intend to complete. I do have a tendency to use commas and apostrophes where there not needed. That's where my beta teenagegayfangirl comes into play. I have to thank her for the help on this and to also thank her for dealing with my idiotic ways. Anyways, the pairing on this will be one that has been done before, but not in the way that I am going to go about it (If that makes any sense). The pairing is Naruto x Kyuubi(Kurama), but instead of Kyuubi having some human form or something, this is going to be a fic where he has ONLY his fox form, and this is NOT going to change. You can call me sick and fucked up in the mind, but I'm a writer, and i think outside the box. Alright enough of me, onto the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I totally own Naruto, and I'm totally not just some guy who sits in a corner crying about how I don't own shit... Totally.**

* * *

Naruto had always wondered why everyone seemed to hate him. When he asked all he would get was a 'You know already so stop acting!' or a 'you're not fooling anyone demon!' So he got his answers by listening to what they said when they beat him. Every time that they managed to get a hold of him they would always scream at him that he was a demon, that he took away their loved ones and sometimes they would even scream that he was a demon fox.

The first time he heard them call him a fox, he was confused. He was pretty sure that he was a human and not a fox. Course, they then proceeded to stab him; then hit him with either their fists or some other blunt weapon. When he woke up in the hospital, he was able to think more about it and came up with a few ideas. His first idea was that he was a fox wizard from another dimension and had made ramen rain down from the sky which then proceeded to suffocate some people in its awesomeness, before he somehow turned into a newborn and lost his memories.

He discarded that when he came up with his third or fourth theory. This theory was a much darker one, which he truthfully had avoided, not wanting to think about it. It was a stray thought that had hit him when he was lying in the hospital bed thinking about some of the history he had learned in his classes.

Most of the time he was kicked out of class, but when it came to history, he was allowed to stay for some reason. He stopped and thought about it for a sec before remembering hearing that it was more painful for him to be forced to sit through a boring subject than it was for him to be sent out.

He pulled his thoughts away from that and thought about one of the lessons about the fourth Hokage. It was about how he had defeated the bijuu that was attacking the village. The history book that the teacher was reading from had said that the fourth had fought a long and hard battle before defeating the Kyuubi. Then it said something that made him frown. It was impossible for a human to kill a bijuu, so humans had found a way to seal them away. For most of them, they could be sealed within an inanimate object, but for the eight and nine tails they have to be sealed within a human.

The 'eight and nine tails have to be sealed within a human' wasn't part of the text, but it was what Naruto had come up with on his own. He had been led to believe this when he heard 'Most of them can be sealed within an inanimate object. The word 'most' was what gave it away.

He at first didn't believe it when he thought that the nine tails could be sealed inside him, as he hadn't seen any markings on his body, but that changed when he was meditating and he accidentally opened his eyes and looked at his bare torso. There, covering his stomach area was a complex set of seals that made up the one seal that kept the demon from escaping. Naruto froze.

'I- it's a seal.' Naruto was beginning to see some truth in the villagers words, 'S- So they were right. I am a demon.'

A few weeks of thinking about it later, he came to the realization that he wasn't the demon, but instead was a jailer. He found this out when learned that he could see chakra.

When he was 3 years old the Hokage had said to him that meditating was something that made you a better ninja. He wasn't exactly excited about it, and did try and make excuses to put it off for bit despite no one making him do it, but eventually decided that if it made him a better ninja then he would do it; no matter how much he hated sitting still. A few things happened when he began meditating.

One was he could 'see' the people around him, even if they were out of site, and were on the other side of Konoha.

The second thing that happened was actually a side effect of the first thing. Because he could 'see' others when his eyes were closed, he decided that he had something special and was going to train it. This led to him thinking about what the limits were, and he realized that he had yet to 'see' himself when he was meditating and wondered if it was even possible.

Naruto focused his 'sight' to look down towards his stomach. Now, when he 'looked' at someone, he would see different shades of blue that would surround the person. The amount of the 'blue stuff', as he had yet to realize that it was chakra, that would surround the person seemed to vary from person to person, and most of the time there was a very little. The exceptions of this self-made rule were the ninja and jiji.

Looking at himself, he saw a HUGE amount of blue which actually forced him to look away almost as soon as he 'looked' at it. Other children had very little of this blue stuff, and yet he had more of it than what most of the ninjas he'd seen had.

When he got the courage to look again, he made sure that he blocked out some of the 'light' as he didn't want to have the headache that came when he looked at it the first time. Looking at it closer this time he saw that there were hints of red that seemed to originate from his stomach. That was what led him to believe that he was the jailer and not the demon.

Now why don't we go and see how our 5 year old Naruto is doing.

* * *

"And stay out!" the matron of the orphanage yelled.

"Fine then." Naruto muttered as he stood up.

Naruto looked around, wondering what he was going to do. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he decided that he would go to his hideout.

'Why does it have to be all the way on the other side of Konoha?' Naruto complained to himself.

The 'hideout' wasn't a building or abandoned shed that he found, but rather a tree that was hollowed out.

Smiling, Naruto thought back to when he had stumbled across the tree along with finding others who loved him like a mother would... Even if she was a fox.

* * *

 **Flashback No Jutsu**

 **(4 ½ years old)**

 _Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. The matron of the orphanage had kicked him out saying that 'demons aren't allowed to be comfortable'._

 _Minutes after he had been kicked out, the rain started. "It can't get any worse than this." Naruto thought to himself as he huddled inside a cardboard box he had found in an alleyway._

 _"Hey look Kiki, it's the demon." Koui whispered to Kiki. Both he and Kiki were promoted to Chunins a few weeks ago, and thought that they were stronger than the Hokage because of this._

 _"Why don't we show it its place?" Kiki whispered back._

 _"Sounds good to me"_

 _Naruto turned his head towards where he heard the sounds of shuffling feet, fear gripping his heart. 'Oh no, the last time I was found outside alone, I nearly died from the beating that I received!'_

 _The two Chunins slowly approached the cardboard box that Naruto was using as a temporary shelter from the rain when suddenly the 'demon' shot out of the box, and shot off around the corner._

 _"GET HIM!" Koui yelled as they both took off after the so called demon._

 _Naruto knew that when he was running away from pursuers to never look behind him. Every time that he did that he would get caught because he wouldn't have the time to look for an escape route._

 _'I need to get away!' Naruto thought to himself, 'If I don't, then- then…' He couldn't finish that thought, too afraid to think about what would happen to him if he were to be caught._

 _Naruto quickly rounded a corner and hopped the fence that surrounded a giant area of trees. He had run into the forest before, but that was when he was being chased by civilians, not ninja. Normally they wouldn't continue the chase once he was in the forest, but it seemed that luck was not on his side today._

 _"It's going into the forest of Death!" Kiki spoke, "We shouldn't go after him; it won't be able to survive in there anyways"_

 _Koui looked at his friend like he was speaking another language, "Bro, were stronger than any other shinobi in the village, and you're chickening out because of a stupid forest? We should make sure that he doesn't survive, and besides, think about it. We would be famous for killing the demon!"_

 _"Ye- Yeah, you're right."_

 _Naruto normally stopped running when he was about 30 trees in, and today was no exception. Panting, Naruto laid a hand against a tree._

 _'It looks like I lost them'_

 _Standing up straight, he turned and was about to start walking back towards the fence, at an angle of course, when he heard an odd sound. Pausing, he tilted his head towards where he thought the sound was coming from._

 _'It must've been my imaginat- There it is again!'_

 _Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his surroundings. 'I may not be very good at this but at least I can somewhat see what's around me and out of sight.'_

 _After a second of blackness, the world seemed to light up in a blaze of blue, with hints of green, black, and other various colors. Naruto quickly tried to focus his sight to where he was hearing the sounds, and what he found made him turn and run even deeper into the forest._

 _'What the hell are they doing?! Nobody has ever followed me into this forest!'_

 _Naruto ran and didn't stop, even when he knew that he was going into a part of the forest that he shouldn't be._

 _'I think this is far enough' Naruto thought as he collapsed._

 _He was in a clearing and had no idea where he was in relation to where he had hopped the fence. Going to lean against a tree, Naruto flailed his arms when he met no resistance._

 _"Ahhh!" Naruto yelled in surprise._

 _Where he had thought there was a tree trunk was in fact a tree. Looking up from where he lied, he saw what seemed to be a curved ceiling (is that the correct spelling?). 'What is this?'_

 _Getting up from his position, he walked out of whatever he was in and walked around it. All the trees were extremely thick, but the tree that he had fallen into took it to a whole other level. It was about 15 feet in diameter, and was hollow. Not only that but it had what could be called a 'doorway'. The 'doorway' however, was hidden down close to the ground and blended in to surroundings, making it seem as if it was just a very thick tree._

 _'I think he went that way.'_

 _'No, he went that way!'_

 _Naruto turned in fright, looking around and trying to locate where the voices were coming from. He was about to just up and start running again when he realized that if he were to get a bit of shrubbery and cover the entrance of the tree, he would have a chance of being able to hide._

 _'Hey Koui, I think I found his tracks!'_

 _'They're closer than before!' He had only a few seconds before they would be on top of him._

 _Making a split decision, he grabbed a few branches that were lying on the ground, and dove into the tree. Turning back towards the entrance, he set the branches that he had in what would seem to be a random pile that covered the entrance._

 _'Hey Kiki, I think I heard something!' Naruto froze. The voice had come from directly behind the tree that he was hiding in. He moved himself back until he was what he believed was the middle of the tree, sitting so that he was facing towards the entrance, and was hidden in the darkness._

 _Holding his breath, he waited in silence. For a few moments, there was no sound. Then- He heard it. It was so soft that if he didn't have sensitive hearing, he most likely wouldn't have noticed it. The sound of two sets of feet greeted his ears._

 _'Are they the ones who are growling?' Naruto wondered to himself_

 _The footsteps had stopped. Naruto had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice it, and now that he did, he was wondering if that was a good or bad thing._

 _The growling got louder and he heard one of his pursuers' breath in sharply._

 _"Kiki, please tell me that was your stomach." He heard the man speak with a hint of fear in his voice._

 _"What are you talking about?" Kiki responded, "There's nothing out here but the demon."_

 _Naruto stiffened when he saw a pair of feet appear in front of the entrance. 'Don't look down don't look down don't look down." Naruto silently chanted in his head._

 _"KOUI LOOK OUT!" Kiki suddenly screamed as he saw a giant thing jump out of the brush that surrounded the clearing._

 _Koui would never know what killed him._

 _Kiki turned and ran when he saw that his friend was dead, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. Kiki didn't stop to think that maybe there were more of those things nearby and ran._

 _He was looking over his shoulder to see if it was chasing him, and that was what caused his downfall. Kiki ran straight into something, knocking him down onto his ass._

 _Shaking his head to clear his mind, he noticed a pair of grayish silver paws in front of him. Ever so slowly, he raised his eyes, looking at what seemed to be a giant fox._

 _His eyes stopped when he reached the things eyes, knowing that he was dead._

 _Naruto was frozen where he was. Lying in a pool of his own blood was Koui, who had his throat ripped out. This wasn't why Naruto was frozen. Naruto was fine with blood, as he saw it every day coming from himself. No, what made him freeze was the giant fox._

 _After it had killed Koui, it began to look sniff the ground. This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for that fact that it was now looking at him with its head sticking in through the entrance._

 _'S- Stay away." Naruto whimpered, closing his eyes._

 _The fox wiggled its way through the small opening before standing up to its full height._

 _'Is this how I die?' Naruto thought to himself, before releasing a choked sigh of resignation._

 _When the pain he was expecting didn't come, he cracked an eye open, wondering if he was dead already, or that the fox was just his imagination. What he saw made him scoot back till his back hit the wall. The fox had moved forward while he had been cowering, and had moved its head down till its face was directly in front of his._

 _Now that he was further away, he finally got a good look at the fox. Its fur was a pure silver color, with a slight hint of white stripes running along the length of its tail. Its eyes were a piercing bluish color, unnerving and deadly._

 _Naruto's breath hitched, wondering if this was it. The foxes breath was powerful, and ruffled his hair._

 _"Friend or foe?"_

 _Naruto's head snapped left and right, looking around for where the voice originated from. "Wh- Who's there!?" Naruto called out in fright._

 _"Friend or foe?"_

 _"Where are you?!" Naruto called out, "I- If your asking if I'm going to hurt you, then no."_

 _"Friend?" Came the voice again, this time phrasing it as a question._

 _Naruto hesitantly turned his head to the fox in front of him. "Are… Are you speaking to me?"_

 _"Friend?"_

 _Naruto turned his body to the fox looking it in the eye_

 _"F- Friend?"_

 _Naruto and the fox stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity, before he couldn't take it anymore and turned away. As soon as his eyes left the fox's eyes, it lunged forward at him. Naruto's eyes widened and thought for a moment that he was dead._

 _'Looks like this really is it." Naruto thought to himself, closing his eyes accepting his fate. He felt the fox knock him down onto his back and felt the weight of its paw on his chest._

 _"I'm not an 'it' you know. I do have a gender and a name"_

 _Naruto was confused. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the fox who had him pinned._

 _As soon as it- "I'm not an it!" saw his eyes open, it leaned down and licked his face._

 _"Wha- What are you doing?!" Naruto sputtered in shock. "I'm cleaning you." Was the answer that he got, "And so you'll stop calling me an it, my name is Fang and I'm a she."_

 _"Wait, I haven't said that out loud!"_

 _"And?" Was the amused answer he got as she leaned down and drug her tongue across his hair._

 _'What have I gotten myself into?' Naruto wondered if this was normal. He was always the outcast, and didn't have a clue about what 'normal' was._

 _"No this is not normal."_

 _"Can you read my mind!?" Naruto sputtered, honestly confused. He hadn't said anything and yet here she was answering him as if he had voiced what he had said._

 _"Yes and no. I can hear what you're thinking, but if you were to hide your thoughts by covering your thoughts with an image or phrase, then all I would be able to see or hear would be that image or phrase." Fang responded, "However, if I truly wanted to I could force my way into your mind and see your memories. Not only that, but I can move things without touching them. That is harder for me to do as I don't have much strength with that power."_

 _Naruto's eyes seemed to become giant saucers. He quickly donned what would become his most fearsome jutsu. The dreaded 'Puppy Eye Jutsu'._

 _"C- can you teach me?" Naruto asked. When she hesitated, he decided that he would use the big guns._

 _Lowering his head for a second, he looked back up with his eyes watering, and a pout on his face. "Pweas?"_

 _Fang tried to hold out but knew that when he put on that face, she couldn't say no. Fang wondered if this was going to be OK with the others. For years they had been hunted down by ningens for their petty hate towards foxes. This led to them killing any ningen that stumbled across their territory._

 _Fang lowered her head till her eyes were level with Naruto's and stared into his eyes._

 _Naruto's breath hitched as he looked back. He knew that she was looking for something- what, he didn't know- and knew that if she found something that she didn't like she would kill him._

 _Slowly, it dawned on Naruto that he was sitting maybe 3 feet away was someone that he didn't know and had just asked if she could teach him something that was probably meant to be kept a secret._

 _"Very well, I shall train you." Fang spoke as she turned around._

 _"Wha- what? Really!?"_

 _"However," She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I still have to ask the other if they are fine with it. After all, your parents will come looking for you and that would put us all in danger."_

 _Naruto lowered his head and muttered something that Fang couldn't hear._

 _"Come again?"_

 _"I said I don't have any parents!" Naruto snapped_

 _Fang froze mid step, not having considered that maybe this boy that she had come across was an orphan. Turning her head to look at him, she felt like she could kick herself. His clothing was just barely hanging onto him. His shirt had bloodstains on it, and had a large hole in the back while his pants had holes around the knee area along with bloodstains around where his ankles were._

 _"O- oh, I'm sorry." She muttered, "I didn't know."_

 _"It's fine. I got over it a long time ago." Naruto mumbled, not meeting her eyes._

 _"Where do you live?"_

 _"I was given to the orphanage and I've lived there for as long as I can remember." Naruto replied wondering why she was asking._

 _After giving it some thought, she decided that it would be to risky to set up a time for him to come and train. After all, he was probably being monitored by the matron when he was there. That would make it harder for him to get away unnoticed._

 _"I want you to come to this place when you can. When you come I will begin training you." Fang decided that this would be the safest way to go at this, "But you need to make sure that you aren't followed or that your caretakers notice you leaving. If they do then it could lead to us being discovered and we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"_

* * *

(End Flashback)

Naruto smiled as he made his way to his hideout. Now that there was no reason for him to come back, he could finally be with those who care about him. After all, even though he was going to protect this village with his life, there wasn't anyone in the village that he cared about,

'Minus Jiji.' Naruto thought to himself with a smile. He knew that it was because of him that the villagers were never able to 'Finish the job' so to speak.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'll see ya guys in the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what your thoughts are so far.**

 **May the Will of Fire burn brightly in you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed as recalled their third or fourth training session, remembering how it was found that humans would never be able to use their minds like the foxes could. The only theory that they could come up with was since humans used their chakra which was the combination of spiritual and physical power, or yin and yang, they couldn't separate their yin chakra from their yang. The foxes had yang chakra of course, but their yin chakra for some reason was more potent, which was what enabled them to use their minds in such a way. When they use their power, they have to use their yin chakra to essentially create a 'pathway' for their minds to reach beyond their physical bodies. Humans bodies will always attempt to close that pathway since it's recognized as an imbalance of chakra. Since their body wants yin and yang to be equal, it stops humans from ever being bale to separate their yin chakra from yang chakra. Naruto however, was an anomaly.

When the Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto its (A/N For now I'm going to refer to Kurama as it. I feel that it makes sense since Naruto doesn't know Kurama's gender yet) yin chakra was taken by the Shinigami while Naruto received its yang chakra. This forced his yin chakra to grow to try to create a balance between Naruto's yin chakra, and the Kyuubi's yang chakra. Now because of this, Naruto could 'see' things that others couldn't. When he was young, around 3 or 4, all it was a shadow here and a shadow there.

But now at age 6 he could see them clearly. If he was to look up at the sky he would sometimes see a dragon or some other type of flying creature.

When he had first started seeing them as shadows he had cried and screamed when they came close to him. This caused other children to avoid him more than they already had, and in some cases, bully him more. The adults used this as an excuse to beat him, saying that they had to 'Teach the demon not to lie'. However, there was one adult, not counting the Sandaime, who didn't treat him like a demon or someone insane. She was his civilian school teacher Akiko. (A/N You may notice some similarities between my story and another story of which I can't recall the name of at this moment. Just know that I'm borrowing some of his/her ideas. The reason for this is because he/she discontinued their story and I always wanted to know what was going to happen next. So, in honor of them, I'm using some of their ideas.)

She wouldn't exactly go out of her way to help him, but she did treat him fairly and on more than one occasion she had kept him after school before to teach him the material that they would learn the next day. She only did that when there was going to be a substitute, but he was grateful for her taking time out of her schedule for him. She did ask him to please stop pointing out thing during class that others couldn't see, as it was disrupting the class.

When she had asked him that question he got angry and a little hurt, thinking that she didn't believe him. He had gotten to the orphanage and thankfully no one bothered him as he went to his 'room' and cried till the tears stopped flowing. After calming down he thought back to what she had said. He went over what she said and froze when he saw what she had been trying to get at. She never said that she didn't believe him, only that he should stop pointing it out during class.

He felt so stupid for not seeing something so obvious, and stayed after school the next day to apologize for-

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he crashed into a solid object and fell.

"I could've sworn there wasn't a wall here." He muttered as he rubbed his nose.

"I'm no wall boy, I'm a dragon." Naruto looked up in confusion, "There is a large difference so-," He said, stopping mid-sentence. "You know what, never mind. You can't see or even hear me so there's no point in trying to correct you."

The dragon had white scales, green eyes. and was about the size of one of those carts that are used to transport goods between villages. The dragons voice defined him as a male.

Naruto was at first surprised at seeing a dragon up close, but was now cursing himself for being so careless. Ever since he had begun training under Fang he had taught himself to always pay attention to his surroundings; He taught himself how to sneak into some of the most secure places in the village without anyone finding out, and if he used his sensory ability he could sneak into ANBU HQ's undetected.

Naruto normally would have gotten up and acted like he was anyone else and couldn't see anything, but the dragon was bleeding. From what Naruto could see the dragon had a large puncture wound dangerously close to his neck, and seemed unable to walk due to the deep cuts on his legs. He was lying on his side his smooth underside facing Naruto.

"There you are you damned dragon. Thought you could get away from me, eh? Now there's nowhere to run." Naruto almost spun around to see who or what was talking, but refrained from doing so since if whatever was behind him was after the dragon he would need the element of surprise to help the dragon.

To convince whoever or whatever was behind him that he couldn't see or hear anything that was happening he stood up and stuck his arm out slowly, as if he couldn't see anything, and moved forward. When his hand contacted the dragon's chest he put his acting skills to use.

"Wha- what is this?" He muttered as he moved his hand along the dragon's body, "Is it-" Naruto saw the blade going towards the dragon's neck when he turned his head to left as if in wonder. Acting quickly, he slid a kunai into both hands and moved.

The stranger obviously was expecting the human child to block his sword. Naruto took advantage of his surprise and with his other kunai he stabbed the man's wrist, forcing him to drop his sword. Not missing a beat, he caught the man's sword in his left hand while he stabbed him in the stomach with his kunai in his right hand.

"AARG! You little shit! I'll fucking kill you!" The man snarled has he bent over in pain. Naruto knew that if he didn't kill him now while he had the chance he wouldn't be able to. That one thought alone wasn't enough to make himself go through with it, but then it occurred to him that if he didn't kill this man now, he would end up killing the dragon after he killed him. It was that thought that allowed him to move.

The man had started moving, a hunting knife in one hand while he held his stomach with the other. Naruto calmed his nerves and hardened his heart.

'Yeah, if I don't kill him here and now, then he's going to kill the dragon, and who knows what his next target is going to be.'

Naruto moved forward as the man charged at him. The man lunged forward and thrust his knife out towards his head. At the last second, Naruto parried, throwing the man off balance and causing him to expose his throat. Naruto moved without hesitation and thrust his sword through his neck.

The man stared at him in shock, his mouth opening in surprise; Naruto couldn't look away from his eyes, even as the man fell to the ground. Naruto looked at the man, before realizing that there was something odd about him. Naruto leaned closer and saw that he had horns on his forehead, and his teeth were sharper than a human's. Naruto stared at him in confusion, his adrenaline keeping him from completely acknowledging the fact that he had killed someone, even if that someone wasn't human.

"The dragon!" Naruto suddenly gasped, remembering why he had killed the man.

Naruto spun around to face the dragon, who was looking at him in fear. "Now that you've killed the competition, you're going to kill me."

"What? N- no!" Naruto yelled, "I just saved you, why would I turn around and kill you? There would be no point of me saving you if I just killed you."

The dragon looked at him in for a second before he sighed, "It would be more merciful to kill me now. Even if you don't kill me now, I'm going to die from my wounds."

Naruto paused for a moment, looking at the dragon's wounds, taking a second to calculate how much blood he had lost. He muttered to himself before observing the dragon's size.

'If I want to move him to a place where I can heal him I'm going to need some help. Thankfully we're right by the forest so I won't have to take him far. I wonder if Fang is going to be upset for what I'm about to do... Probably, but she'll have to deal with it for now, I'll apologize later.'

Naruto jumped over the dragon and quickly ran to the end of the alley. Once there, he sat down and closed his eyes to help him concentrate on his chakra. He began to use a variation of his sensory ability that he had created by accident. He reached out, figuratively, to gently brushed against the chakras of the creatures in the forest of death, asking them for help with moving the dragon he had found to the (relatively) safe place he had begun to call his home . Within a minute two bears, a tiger, and a giant spider came out of the forest and moved towards him.

They moved with a speed that defied their size, reaching Naruto in seconds. The dragon, obviously uncomfortable with the situation that he found himself in, shifted ever so slightly.

Thankfully they seemed to already have a plan in mind. The spider created a net out of its web to help carry the dragon, while the bears grabbed some dirt and leaves to coat the net with to decrease the natural adhesiveness. Naruto watched in surprise, not having expected them to work together so easily.

While this was happening the tiger chewed some herbs into a paste to apply onto the wounds to numb the pain and prevent an infection. After applying it to the dragon, Naruto grabbed some leaves and carefully placed it over the herbs.

"Okay, he's stable enough to move. I need you two to grab one ends of the net and follow me." Naruto instructed the bears

Turning towards the tiger and spider Naruto paused, trying to think of a way that they could help in moving the dragon.

"I need you to to make sure that nothing can attack us. We're going to need to move quickly if he is going to survive and I won't be much help in moving him."

The two agreed without hesitation, knowing first hand just how unforgiving the Forest of Death was. The bears stood and waited for Naruto to give the signal to go. It wouldn't do if they were to be seen by someone. Naruto waited for the drunk who had stumbled past the alley he was in to disappear from his sight before moving forward. Darting across the street with the others following, he hoped that they wouldn't be to late.

* * *

Fang had been monitoring him to make sure he was okay when she felt the change in his heartbeat, along with the change of his mindset; at first she thought nothing of it, believing that he just had a close call with someone or was pulling a prank. However, when he reached out with his chakra asking for help, she new that something was wrong.

The foxes around her, who she had yet to introduce to Naruto, were startled when without warning she darted out of the clearing, making her way towards where she last felt him.

* * *

It took Fang all of 3 seconds to register and process what she was seeing. It would have been longer if that damn tree hadn't jumped in her way. After all, there's no way that it was her fault that she hit a tree. Or so she believes.

*CRASH*

Naruto just starred at his sensei, before making a comment he knew he would regret.

"Hey look, it really does rain dogs." He paused, "Though it seems we're missing the cats."

Naruto knew he fucked up when he said that. Hell, he knew he should've just kept his mouth shut but well, even if he's serious and doesn't joke around most of the time (Not counting pranks!), he's still known to make the odd comment here and there.

So it didn't come as a surprise to Naruto when he found himself flat on his back with Fangs... Well, fangs dangerously close to his throat.

'Did you just compare me to those _muts_?' Fang growled softly, allowing the smooth side of one of her (A/N I regret making her name Fang now) fangs to lightly press against Naruto's throat.

"N-no?" Naruto sputtered, trying to get out of what was most likely going to be a painful experience, "It was your imagination, right?"

'Oh, but I could've sworn(Italicize) that you called me a,' Fang slid her tongue up Naruto's throat, 'dog(italicize).'

Naruto gulped, feeling Fangs tongue move up his throat, before she moved down to his collarbone (A/N This is an oddly sexual scene... Now to sure why I'm putting it in here but hey, whatever comes to mind is what I write, so screw being normal).

"F-fang, t-the dragon." Naruto tried, "He need help."

Fang snapped out of her somewhat of a daze, blinking as she realized what she was doing. 'Ah yes, the dragon.' She paused, acting like that never happened, 'okay, bring him to the clearing, Ill see what I can do for him.'

Naruto sighed in relief, believing that she was done with him.

'Oh and Naruto?' Fang looked over her shoulder, 'We're going to have to finish our... _Conversation_ later.' She grinned at this, enjoying the way Naruto inched back towards the tree.

'I spoke to soon.' Naruto complained to himself, dreading what was to come.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Thankfully, I'm learning how to balance my time in a manageable way, allowing me to type this up. I do apologize for the long delay, but with everything going on, I'm finding it hard to set aside the time to do this. And then there's the fact that it's going to be labor day weekend, and I'm going to be working all week, so yeah. But enough of that, do you guys want me to make Naruto bisexual? If so, then I will allow a poll to be set up determining the species that he will get with. Know this, there wont be many, as this is not going to be a harem. He will, at max, have 5 mates, none of them human. PM me, I'm always open to suggestions. And also, Kurama is going to be Naruto's mate no matter what so... Yeah... See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I want to thank the first review I got, which was from *Que drum roll*... WolkaiserDrake! WolkaiserDrake commented 'Nicely done'. I would also like to say thanks to everyone who's left a review so far, as all of them are positive! Now, to address the pairing. I have set up a poll and will be closing said poll 4 weeks after I upload this chapter. I've had it up since the last chapter but I forgot to mention it and let's be honest, it's too much work to go back into the chapter and edit it in. I would somehow screw up the flow... Trust me, I've done it before. But enough of this, I won't take up any more of your time cause honestly, who reads the author notes at the beginning? *cough* not me *cough*...**

* * *

'Wonder if he'd be uncomfortable if he was awake...'

Naruto was currently sitting about seven feet away from the dragon, who had finally fallen unconscious. By the time they got to clearing the dragon was in critical condition... Not that he wasn't already, but now he was suffering from extreme blood loss, despite the makeshift bandages they applied to him.

Naruto shivered as a gust of wind blew through the clearing. It was a rather cold evening more so than usual. Quickly moving into the shelter of his tree, Naruto didn't notice Fang sitting in the shadow of the entrance. That could've also been blamed on his eyes not being adjusted to the darkness. Naruto let out a yelp of surprise when he was tackled by Fang, who had waited patiently for him to let his guard down.

"Ger off meh!" Came the muffled voice of Naruto, who had his face stuck between the ground and one of Fangs paws.

'I don't think so Naru,' Fang replied, 'I still have to get you back for that little stunt back there, and you know how foxes feel about being called a dog.'

Fang proceeded to lay down on his small frame, effectively becoming a living blanket. Naruto grumbled at how unfair this was. He was annoyed at how easily she could pin him down.

'Seriously, not even the ANBU can pin me down, and they're the best of the best. So how is it that Fang can pin me down without even trying?' Naruto thought to himself, "Can you at least let me turn onto my back? It's rather uncomfortable having my face pressed into the ground."

Fang just sighed, and in one movement had effectively flipped him onto his back, all without standing up...

'What the hell?' Naruto questioned, 'How the hell did she... You know what, it's probably better for me not to question how she did that.'

Fang leaned down till her nose was touching his. Flinching slightly at how cold her nose was, Naruto sent her a confused look. Fang continued to do this for a while before she abruptly pulled away. If Naruto didn't know any better he'd say that she was blushing.

'I'm keeping you warm.' Fang answered, 'Don't think that didn't see you shivering. Besides, this is part of your punishment.'

Naruto stared, unsure how to react. Normally his punishments were tort- *ahem* physical training.

"Okay? I'm just going to, you know, get some sleep?"

'Yeah yeah, get some sleep. I'll be here.'

( _ **About 2 days later**_ )

Naruto sighed as the ghost of a shinobi that had died in the Kyuubi's attack attempted to run him through with his tanto. Ever since he could see them, there was always one that was consumed by his or her rage. At first, he thought nothing of this, mostly because they could interact with physical beings, but this changed when one of them became something other than a soul.

When you die, you can either move on, be consumed by Shinigami-sama, or be tied to the physical plane. When you're tied down due to emotions, the results can be... Disastrous. About a year ago, there was a spirit hellbent on inflicting some sort of injury on him. She had been at it nonstop for a month when one day, instead of attacking, she stood there and stared at him.

Now, normally this wouldn't be a cause for concern since most spirits do that. What _was_ a cause for concern was her eyes. Where there used to be brown eyes filled with hate, there was now brown eyes that had no pupil. Where there used to be white, there was now black. But the most worrying of all was the blood that was flowing from where her pupil used to be, along with the rather... disturbing feeling he was getting from her.

This was something that he had never seen so, being cautious, he edged around her, trying to keep her in his eyesight while at the same time keeping as far away from her as possible. Pressing himself up against the alley wall, he slowly slid by her. It was slow, painstakingly so, but he was getting the feeling that if he took his eyes off her for even a second he would regret it.

As Naruto moved, the spirit just turned her head to follow where he was going.

"You know, this isn't too bad," Naruto muttered under his breath, "at least she's not attacking me."

By now Naruto was behind her, allowing him to release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he took the second to gather his wits. Opening his eyes, Naruto felt his breath that he had just released come back and choke him. The woman had turned her head to look at him.

"Nothing weird here," Naruto attempted to comfort himself, "Just a woman with her head on backward."

... Yeah, he never said that he was good at it.

Moving quickly, Naruto kept his eyes on her as he made his way out of the alley. Standing on the corner of the alley was none other than Senju Hashirama. (A/N I should mention that because Naruto has more spiritual chakra, it allows him to interact with them. This means that he can touch them. This also means that one can slit his throat while he's sleeping... Keeps him on his toes ^^)

"Watch where you're going young one." Hashirama scolded Naruto, not having realized who he was and that he was still alive; nor did he notice the thing that Naruto was trying to avoid.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered quietly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Hashirama paused, taking note that the boy had yet to turn and look at him, and was staring at something in the alleyway that he had just come out of. Hashirama placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, flinching at the warmth that came from him.

'This boy is still alive?' Hashirama had never once seen someone who was still alive that had the ability to interact with spirits, 'And was is making him act so cautiously?'

Peeking his head around the corner, Hashirama didn't notice anything wrong... At first. There was a cat on a window ledge, a flower that looked to have been left without water for years, a woman bleeding from her eyes and her head turned the wrong direction, a dumpster that was- Wait, what?

Hashirama's eyes snapped back to the woman, immediately noting that she was completely ignoring him in favor of the boy.

"Boy." Naruto turned his head slightly so that his ear was facing more towards whoever it was that he had bumped into, "What is going on with that woman?'

"You can see her too? You can see the blood and the messed-up head?" Hashirama blinked, wondering why he was asking. Who _else_ would he be talking about? "Yes. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that I have no idea either. Just yesterday she looked completely normal, and was trying to kill me as usual."

This took Hashirama aback, not knowing how to reply to that. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"When she appeared today, she was like this. I'm not sure what's going on, but her yin and yang (A/N Spirits that reside within the physical plane have some yin chakra which is what allows them to manifest) felt... twisted. It feels like someone took her chakra and jumbled it." Was Naruto's rather rushed explanation, "I feel like the second I take my eyes of her that something will happen."

"Do it." Naruto almost turned to the man but managed to keep himself from doing so.

"Are you crazy? I may be strong, but this feeling I'm getting is telling me that I'm not strong enough!" Naruto snapped, "Unless of course, Lady Luck decided to smile upon me today and somehow your one of the strongest shinobi's in history."

"Do you know who you're talking to boy?" Hashirama asked, "No, but my luck sucks so I doubt that you can help me." Naruto replied with a scowl, "Not to be rude or anything."

"Boy, I am Senju Hashirama, one of the _founders_ of Konohagakure. Do you still believe that I won't be of any help?'

Naruto's jaw dropped.

'What the hell are the chances!' Naruto thought to himself, 'Seriously, what the fuck?'

"Now boy, tell me what I can do. I assume you know of _some_ way to defeat that woman." Hashirama felt slightly put off by asking a child how to defeat something.

"The only things that can harm spirits are other spirits." Naruto paused, "Well there are some exceptions to that. I can interact with spirits because my yin chakra is much larger than my yang. You can knock a spirit out with a concentrated pulse of yin chakra while yang chakra won't do much of anything. Spirits can be killed using weapons too. Its the same principle as when you're alive. You stab them, they bleed. You slit their throat, they die. However, the weapon has to either be infused with yin chakra, or it has to be made by a spirit, which would give it the properties of a spiritual weapon. You have to already know this, right? I mean seriously, you've been a spirit for a long time."

Naruto finally looked away from the woman. He knew that was a mistake the second his eyes had left her.

"Look-," Hashirama tried to warn Naruto.

Naruto didn't realize that he was embedded in the wall until Hashirama pulled him out of the wall, only to jump out of the way of an ax kick. Naruto shielded his eyes from the dust and rocks that were kicked up from the force of the woman's attack. As soon as the dust settled, Naruto lowered his hand from his eyes.

'What the...' Naruto was honestly speechless. Where there used to be a wall was now a hole and the ally? The ground looked to have been turned into fine grain sand.

He shuddered at the thought of what that would have done to his body if the attack had connected. Seriously, that woman is way too strong.

'Wait... Wheres the woman?' Naruto barely managed to raise his kunai in time to block the one that came out of nowhere.

Naruto's left foot slid forward while his body turned to the side. Not a second later the woman performed a flying kick, going through the space where his chest had just 's right hand shot forward, catching her neck with his forearm. The woman's body followed the laws of physics and crashed into the ground. Hashirama took that moment to finish her off. Appearing above her, hands flashing through hand signs faster than Naruto could see, he cried out the name of his jutsu. (A/N This is one I made up, I honestly can't remember what his Jutsu's names were and I'm to lazy to look it up ^^)

 **Suiton Style: Unprecedented Death!**

Rather than some huge amount of water crashing into her or something, all that appeared from Hashirama's jutsu was several hundred rain droplets. Naruto sweat dropped. _This_ is the strength of one of Konohagakure's founders?It's rather... Underwhelming to say the least.

Not even a second after the thought passed through Naruto's mind did something happen. All the water that had landed on the women's body had become a needle and had impaled her. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the gruesome sight. The woman's body was being held up by the hundreds of water needles that had impaled her. She slowly turned her head towards him and spoke in a raspy, chilling voice.

"The void lusts for you. The void will have you. You can not escape us, we will always find you. You will be ours!"

With those foreboding words, she went limp. Seconds passed before she started to disappear into nothingness. Hashirama walked over to him, obviously looking to have his questions answered.

"Boy, you and I are going to have a nice long chat about what just happened and why a former Konoha shinobi became a murderous lunatic."

Naruto gulped.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! This is shorter than the other chapters but I'm behind schedule. Thank you to those who commented and supported me. I set up a poll about whether or not Naruto should be bi. I'll see ya in the next chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I wish to say thank you to my beta for putting up with my stupidity ^^. Couldn't have asked for a better one ^^. I suppose I should let you all know that I am in high school, but fear not, I _am_ 18... In a few weeks. lets be honest, no one truly cares if your 17 or 18. There's not much of a difference. But the main reason I am telling you this is because when this school year ends it's going to be _much_ harder for me to type out this story. My computer which already sucked decided to completely stop working so I have to type this out at school. That all... See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, school is my number one priority at the moment and I can't afford to slack off. That doesn't mean that I can't continue this story, it just means that I have to set aside some time every now and then to type it. Easier said then done when my work decides to make an inconsistent schedule. Finals are this week so I'm hoping to get this chapter done before the break. If not, Merry Christmas everyone!.**

* * *

( _Previously_ )

 _ **Suiton Style: Unprecedented Death!**_

 _Rather than some huge amount of water crashing into her or something, all that appeared from Hashirama's jutsu was several hundred rain droplets. Naruto sweat dropped. This is the strength of one of Konohagakure's founders?It's rather... Underwhelming to say the least._

 _Not even a second after the thought passed through Naruto's mind did something happen. All the water that had landed on the women's body had become a needle and had impaled her. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the gruesome sight. The woman's body was being held up by the hundreds of water needles that had impaled her. She slowly turned her head towards him and spoke in a raspy, chilling voice._

 _"The void lusts for you. The void will have you. You can not escape us, we will always find you. You will be ours!"_

 _With those foreboding words, she went limp. Seconds passed before she started to disappear into nothingness. Hashirama walked over to him, obviously looking to have his questions answered._

 _"Boy, you and I are going to have a nice long chat about what just happened and why a former Konoha shinobi became a murderous lunatic."_

 _Naruto gulped._

* * *

( _Present_ )

Naruto could tell that he was in way over his head. There was no way that he could lie to the founder of the greatest hidden village in the history! Naruto knew that there really was no point in trying to lie as for one, Hashirama was already dead so there was nothing he could really do with the information and two, why would he? He's dead, he probably just wants to be done with all the bull that happens in the shinobi world.

With that in mind, he decided to come clean. He told Hashirama everything that would relate to the incident with the ghost of the Konoha Shinobi.

"Boy," sighed Hashirama, leaning back against the wall, "From what your telling me all I can deduce is that you are the container of the Kyuubi and that my little student has either failed as my successor or his hands are tied by the damn council."

"Do you mean Jiji? He's doing everything he can! Don't think that he's failed, he is the only reason that I'm still alive!" Naruto quickly defended the only one who had ever done anything for him, "He was the one who made it possible for me to survive at all and the one who help[ed me start learning how to control my chakra."

It was true. If it wasn't for the Hokage explaining it to him he would have most likely ended up dead. Hell, he wouldn't have ever met Fang!

' _NARUTO_!'

'Speak of the devil.' was all Naruto could think before Fang leaped from the darkness and landed between him and Hashirama. Growling, Fang bared her teeth at the previous Hokage looking a hell of a lot more fierce than Naruto had ever seen her.

' _I will tear you to pieces if you think that you can hurt_ my _kit!_ ' Fang snarled.

"WAIT!" Naruto moved to quickly correct her, "He isn't trying to harm me, he's the one that saved me!"

Fang didn't move from her position, but she did stop growling; ' _Save you from what?_ ' She questioned.

"It was one of those spirits that have lost themselves in the sea of hatred." When she heard that she couldn't help but freeze.

' _What did it say?_ ' she asked with a slight quiver in her voice, ' _WHAT DID IT SAY?!_ '

Naruto flinched in fear. She had never sounded so... Afraid. Seeing that her tail was beginning to twitch, he quickly recited what the spirit had said before it had disappeared.

' _The void lusts for you. The void will have you. You can not escape us, we will always find you. You will be ours!_ ' He quoted before hesitantly asking why she wanted to know.

Fang slowly rose from her protective stance giving Hashirama with a suspicious and wary look.

' _Why did you help him? You could have just turned your back and acted as though you hadn't seen a thing. What are you after, what do you want from my kit?! What do you WANT!?'_ Fang was slightly hysterical at this point, causing Hashirama to step back in slight surprise.

Hashirama really couldn't understand how this rather peaceful and uneventful day had turned into... well, _this_! First he saw a ghost of a ghost of a Konoha shinobi attacking a child, then he watched as the child did things that even child prodigy's would have trouble doing. Those two things would have been more than enough for him to call it a day, but then a freaking semi-psychic _fox_ comes out of nowhere and calls the child her _kit_ ; a human being called a baby fox! he knew now that this was no ordinary child and was in fact the container of the Kyuubi, the most powerful Bijuu.

'Is there any possibility that you could teach Naruto the art of seals?' Hashirama didn't know where it came from, or why he was even contemplating teaching the boy. He was dead for crying out loud! The term 'rest in peace' just isn't true!

"May I ask why?" Fang asked, unaware of the internal debate Hashirama was having with himself at the moment.

"I do hope that you know what you contain." Hashirama directed both his answer and question at Naruto, unintentionally being rude to Fang.

"I figured it out by accident, I have yet to talk to the Kyuubi(A/N Right? I'm not forgetting anything am I?) though."

Hashirama turned his gaze towards Fang who seemed to be his guardian... or at least the one who looked after him. Fang stared back for a few seconds before finally giving a slight nod of approval.

"Looks like your going to be a very busy person for the next few years."

* * *

 _(Time skip: 2 years- Naruto's Age: 8)_

Naruto stared at the Hokage with a blank expression as he was briefed on what his second to last mission as an ANBU captain would be. He had been put into ANBU about two months after he had met Hashirama. Sarutobi had been forced to do this; it was either that or allow the civilian council to take control of his rights and we all know how that would've ended. Due to being a military village, if Naruto was put into a position that would make his status show that he was an active shinobi he would be under the control of the Hokage and the civilian council would have no say in what happens to him. At first Sarutobi was going to put him into the academy which normally would solve the issue, but this time the civilian council pulled the fact that since he wasn't doing any missions that would in any way benefit the village he wouldn't be considered a part of the military, and in fact wan't part of the military until he graduated from the academy.

Sarutobi, after many arguments with the council, just decided to put him in the ANBU as a recruit. By doing so he saved Naruto from living on the streets, but at the same time restricted him from contacting Fang. Of course he didn't know about Fang so he could plead ignorance on that issue.

When Naruto was told of this, he was torn. Yes, he was happy that he was going to be trained by the best of the best, but at the same time he would be unable to meet up with Fang. Now, two years later he would be able to meet up with Fang again when he finished this mission and the next. After that he would be free to meet up with her. He hadn't seen or heard from her since he was placed in ANBU. It hurt, especially when she said that she would talk to him via telepathy.

"Wolf," Hiruzen spoke, cutting through his thoughts, "Are you listening to me?"

"Hai jiji" Naruto internally laughed as he watched Hiashi's face contort with disgust at the blatant disrespect.

"Hokage-sama, is this- this _child_ truly the strongest you have?" Hiashi asked, glaring at Naruto who was thankful for the mask covering his face. Why? Because he was sticking his tongue out and making weird faces at Hiashi.

"Wolf, stop making weird faces at our client!"

" _Nani!_ How'd ya know jiji, you cant even see my face?!" Naruto stared at Saru-jiji( **A/N** As you see I have no idea what to call him) in wonder. "Boy I was the one who trained you. No matter what is covering your face I know what your doing." Hiruzen turned to Hiashi who was glaring at Naruto, "As for your question, yes he is the strongest we have to offer. He is also the only one who we allow to take missions solo for the sole fact that just his presence is enough to cause those who are weak to pass out or die."

Hiashi glared at the Hokage, "Don't take me for a fool, I don't feel anything from him!"

Hiruzen, rather than assert his authority, simply stared Hiashi and said two words.

"Show him"

Instantly Hiashi found it hard to breath as a feeling of hopelessness seemed to crush him. Dropping to his hands and knees Hiashi looked up to try and find the source of the pressure. He found his eyes being drawn towards the ANBU that had been assigned to him.

" _Byakugan!_ " Hiashi activated his bloodline without thinking. The pressure disappeared due to him countering it with his own, but the pressure was from chakra. His bloodline lets him see the amount of chakra that a person has. The second he activated his bloodline was the second he knew that he would never underestimate the one he Had called a child.

Everything was blue as Naruto's chakra was allowed to relax and spread, though Hiashi didn't know that it was Naruto. Hiashi made the mistake of looking at Naruto himself. Giving a cry of pain he deactivated his bloodline and clutched his head in pain.

"H-How much chakra does he have?" Hiashi questioned, applying a minor healing jutsu to his eyes and head.

Hiruzen chuckled and leaned forward, "Despite his appearance, he has the chakra capacity of the eight tailed bujii."

Hiashi could only gape at the Hokage, whipping his head to look at Naruto, then back to Hiruzen.

"If that's all then you should get going. You have a peace treaty to make."

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi made a note to himself that from now on he was going to be siding with the Hokage in any council meetings they have.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. I'm so sorry for the long ass delay. I have my college class, Auto 105b, the first one that I had to take before I could go on to anymore advanced courses. On top of that I was promoted at work to the meat department and I now work anywhere between 30-50 hours a week. On top of all that, I still have High School. As you can see I am a _very_ busy person. At least I'm ahead and am on top of things. Most my age don't even attempt to take a college class that's related to their major till they're finished with High School. Also if you're in anyway emotionally connected with Fang, then I'm sorry for what my mind came up with in the middle of writing this. Criticize me and flame me, I like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Chapter 5

 **I am soooooo sorry for making you all wait for so long. A lot has happened since I last updated this story. But fear not! I am back. Onwards!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Kurama would've been more involved**

* * *

Hiashi leaped beside his fellow ninja as the traversed the trees. Despite the small ANBU's looks, he was very fast. Hiashi had at first believed that the small stature he had would make him a liability, but he was not only keeping up with them, he seemed to be limiting himself so as to not leave them behind.

Naruto sighed as he felt Hiashi look him up and down again as they continued to move towards their destination. The mission he had received from Saru-jiji wasn't anything special. It was essentially a glorified patrol. They were supposed to scout their border between Konoha and Iowa. There had been an increase in skirmishes lately and Jiji wanted to make sure they weren't preparing to invade.

"Were nearing the border ANBU-san." Hiashi's voice broke through Naruto's thoughts.

Looking ahead, he affirmed that they were about to reach their destination. With one last leap, they reached the border and paused to catch their breath. Doing a quick survey of the area showed that their were marks of a battle that had long since came to a close.

"Hiashi-san, can you be a look out for a minute? I'm going to scan the area for any intruders."

"Hai." Came Hiashi's reply.

Naruto sat down and focused on the chakra surrounding them. The first thing he noticed was that there was four signatures moving towards them. The second thing he noticed was that they were being pursued but a single, yet powerful chakra signature

"Incoming north west, four people coming with one tailing behind. It seems as though they are running from the person following them." Naruto warned Hiashi.

Naruto pulled his standard issued tanto blade from its sheath. Not long after the four chakra signatures he had felt coming towards them came into view.

"Name and ID!" Hiashi quickly yelled out.

"Ark Green, shinobi ID #14527!" the now identified Ark replied with hast, "I have two injured genin and I'm nearly out of chakra! We're being chased!"

Naruto replied calmly, "You may pass. The outpost is three clicks south from here. We'll stop the pursuer."

With that said and done the team ran by. Hiashi looked at Naruto as if questioning if he would be useful in the fight. There was no time to reassure him as the person who was chasing the team down burst into the clearing. Naruto, taking advantage of the moment launched himself towards the man. This was not to be as another man came from above and launched Naruto out of the clearing into another area, out of sight.

"Take care of that one! Ill deal with the new guy." Naruto, despite his surprise, managed to get that out before falling out of earshot. With that settled, he turned his attention to the unexpected visitor. How this man had managed to avoid his senses he didn't know, but he knew that he had to be at the least Jounin level to do so.

Naruto shunshined behind his foe and attempted to stab him in the back of the head. His jab was parried and the man punched him in the gut. To the mans surprise however, it felt like he had hit a brick wall. Sliding into his guard he swept the mans feet from under him and slammed him into the ground by his throat. Without missing a beat he decapitated him, only to end up with a log in his hand.

Naruto was caught unprepared for this, and could only watch as the man appeared beside him and tried to take his head from his shoulders. This was not going to happen as mere inches from his neck a silver blur came from the trees and ripped the mans body in half.

Naruto could only blink as his vision was filled with silver. 'Oh _so now she feels like appearing?_ ' Naruto though bitterly.

Fang turned towards Naruto and smiled, " _Hey Naru, long time no see?"_

Naruto sheathed his sword and began to walk back towards the clearing.

" _Naruto?"_ Fang starred at his back as he walked away without even looking at her.

Naruto decided that if she had ignored him for two years then she must not care about him and had long since giving up on her. It had hurt when she had completely cut her ties with him when he was placed into the ANBU recruits. He ignored her as she kept asking him to reply. Finally getting fed up at the lack of response she was getting she lunged at speeds that even a Kage level shinobi would have trouble keeping up with and pinned him down.

" _Why are you ignoring me! I just saved you!_ " Naruto just turned his gaze at her and glared.

"Oh so me ignoring you now is unacceptable, but you ignoring me for two years- two years?! - is acceptable? Cut the shit, you never wanted anything to do with me! Your just like the rest of them, all you care about is yourself!" Naruto lashed out. In hindsight he should've known that lashing out at her was a bad idea, and insulting her was worse, but right now he was pissed and he didn't care.

Fang quickly went from a little upset and worried to extremely pissed and angry in an instant.

" _What was I supposed to do? You came to me asking to help a dragon who was fatally injured, and then not even a week later you up and disappear! I didn't know what happened, but I would've liked to have been updated on why you never came back after you had been called to talk with that old man of yours!"_ Fang just about roared at him.

Naruto shrunk back at that. He had forgotten that he hadn't ever informed her what had happened. He heard the pain and worry that was masked by her anger. He silently berated himself for forgetting to such a simple thing.

"Well you could've reached out and asked me!" He cried back.

" _I tried! But every time I did there was something stopping me! Do you know the fear I felt when I couldn't feel your presence anymore?! I though that you had died_!"

That shut Naruto up. He hadn't really thought about it, but it did make sense that there would be seals to block out anything in ANBUs HQ. Pausing, he gazed at her and calmed himself. Reaching up he removed his mask to show her his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't have time to warn you. It was so sudden and I- I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried out in frustration and sadness.

Fang let him get up before she moved forward and placed her large head against his chest. " _Its ok. Now that we're together again we can catch up. I'm sorry for not trying harder to reach you_."

Naruto sighed but wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have overreacted. This is my second to last mission as an ANBU, after that we can catch up again. How's the dragon by the way?" Naruto questioned.

" _He made a full recovery. We expected him to take off but he is apparently waiting for you_." Fang told him.

Naruto sighed. It seemed he had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

( ** _Time skip - 2 years_** )

Naruto glared from underneath his mask. Ever since he had been released from ANBU he had a feeling of being naked. Without his mask everyone could see his face, and the scars that adorned it; He had quickly decided to ask Jiji if he could have his fox mask back. Due to the fame the mask held the old man had denied him, saying that people would realize who it was that wore the mask.

'He had a point...' Naruto mused, 'But then again, if I want it, then I'll get it, and he knows that.' Naruto chuckled softly. Jiji looked as if he was having a heart attack right then and there when he came into his office to find that his oh so precious book- ya know, the little orange one?- had all its pages ripped out and super glued to the walls. That wasn't the funny part, no, the funny part was how he reacted when he read the pages. Every single page had been changed to now read Orochimaru's version of "Icha Icha Paradise: Little Boys'... Naruto had shuddered slightly when Jiji asked him where he had gotten his hand on the book.

'Some things are best left a mystery.' Was Naruto's only response.

After mourning over his book for a few seconds, Sarutobi stood up and began to look around like a maniac. "Who did this?! If I get my hands on you you'll-" Naruto didn't give him the chance to finish his thought, appearing with a shushin in front of him crouched on the desk , wearing his mask. Making sure to keep his mouth covered, Naruto leaned forward and smirked.

"If I wants my masks, I gets its." Naruto grinned as Jiji started to back away from him. Naruto grinned wider underneath the mask and began to chuckle, causing shivers to crawl their way up Jiji's spine.

And just like that, he disappeared.

Naruto continued to chuckle at the memory, reaching up and rubbing the battle worn porcelain. 'I remember where I got this scar. Oh, and this one to! And this one, and this -'

"Ahem" Naruto's hand twitched as he was pulled from his thoughts. The teacher was standing a foot or so away, twitching nervously. Naruto blinked as he realized that the students had edged away from him. It seemed that chuckling while emitting a small does of killer intent was creeping the students out.

Thinking quickly, Naruto opened the window and leaped out.

"Catch me if ya can!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he sprinted away. Ahh, nothing beats the feeling of acting like a carefree child.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just moved to another state on my own. On better news, I have a higher paying job, making around 3k a month. I have more time to focus on the story, so look forward to that! Also I would appreciate it if some of you can give me name suggestions that I can use. They have to fit in with Japanese style names, but that it really. I suck at names if you cant see already. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here we go again. I'm starting to type this on the 8th of January. Lets see how long it takes to get this chapter out. (Edit as of August 1st, yeah Life went to shit lol) I'm planning on getting the word count up to 3,000 and honestly that's a task I'm willing to set up for myself. I should mention that I have a lot of people asking to make Kurama a female. To be clear on this, there is a story out there that has Kurama as a fox paired with Naruto. Admittedly its only for the lemon, and only once, but that was a good start. There are others, but they are purely smut. I plan make this story unique, therefore, Kurama is male. I am sorry to those who were hoping it would be otherwise, but I made it clear in the first chapter what I was going to do and how it was going to happen. There will be no changing this. End of story. Sorry! Now, on to the story! (A/N I'm adding this months after I finished this intro. I created a lemon between Naruto and a Male Fox Kurama/Kyuubi which has no relations to this story. You can check it out and tell me what you think if you want, do be warned I wrote it on my phone) As of August 1st I am finishing this chapter on my phone so any errors that pop up please let me know. I know some of you will be... angry at what I'm doing but remember this, Fang always thought of Naruto as both a kit and a potential mate. Naruto will never let her go any further than what has happened in this chapter. The pairing wont change, it's the s ameas before, but he will still attempt to have a relationship with a female fox. This is to help him grow and add to the plot. Youll see what I mean eventually.**

* * *

Naruto smiled as watched children play in the park, laughing and chasing each other. It was peaceful moments like this that reminded him why he had sworn to be Konoha's protector. Even if they hated him, even when they threw insults his way, even when they broke his bones and cut his skin, he would stand tall and protect them. Why? Because that's who he is. He knew why the fourth Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi in him. He had hoped that he would be strong enough to overcome any hardships, to become someone who he could proudly stand by in the afterlife, one who against all odd, would become the one who would take all the hatred of the world onto his shoulders and still walk with his head held high.

' _At least that's what I hope_ ' Naruto thought to himself.

Giving one last glance at the children running around, he disappeared. He had a bad feeling of what was to come.

* * *

Naruto hesitated as he approached his little house out in the wood. Something didn't feel right to him. Admittedly he hadn't been there in over a two years, but that wasn't something that should change the atmosphere He knew that Fang had been keeping the place safe while he was... away, so there shouldn't be anything wrong or to different.

Bracing himself, Naruto slid into the hidden entrance, prepared for the worst. To his surprise, he didn't find the severed heads of the ones he came to love as family, nor any dead bodies. Instead, he found four foxes he didn't know. When he entered the area, they all looked at him as if they had been expecting him.

' _Come, sit down boy. It seems that one of our own has betrayed us by protecting you. It is here that we will decide your fate._ '

Naruto jumped, somehow knowing that it was the fox sitting in the middle of them all had spoken. There was nothing that really stood out about him. He actually looked like a regular fox just... enlarged a bit. It was obvious that he was old, as there were some grey hairs growing around his eyes. That was all Naruto had time to take note of as he was pulled by an invisible force to the center of the room.

Naruto shot a look of confusion at Fang, who just shook her head as if to tell him that he should just listen to what they were going to say. Naruto knew that she had been hiding something but he apparently didn't know just how much she was risking by saving his life.

' _It has been a long time since one of our own broke the rules we have regarding humans,_ ' The fox on the left of the apparent leader began, ' _there was once a time when we lived in harmony with humans. That was ruined when the humans attempted to use us to further their own agenda, going as far as to kidnap one of our young, and dissecting her to try and find out how to make the power we wield theirs. Due to this we made a rule that should we come across a human we are either to kill them or mentally cripple them. This was to ensure that we would never have to experience the atrocities we endured because of you humans greed. So it comes as a surprise to me when one of the elders, those who were around during the war between we foxes and you humans, had taken a human under her care. Under normal circumstances, we would kill the human and punish the offender, but it seems that we cant do that. It has come to our attention that you are to... important to just go missing. So we have decided that rather than kill you, we are going to take all your chakra and make it so you can never fight again._ '

Naruto could only listen, knowing that there was no use in trying to argue. From they way Fang was acting she had already been punished. Now, in the mental clutches of the fox, he knew there was no escape. Even if he tried, it was already to late. They were already attempting to steal all his chakra from him. It was when he noticed he was able to move again that the pain hit him.

Naruto began to scream as his chakra was ripped from his very being. Cracks of blue seemed to appear on his body, as though his body was a pane of glass that was shattering. He knew that there was nothing he could do, he had been caught off guard and he was paying the consequences for his ignorance. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he passed out.

* * *

Naruto woke to the feeling of suffocation. Quickly shoving off the ground Naruto emerged from the water that lied all around him. Coughing up water that he had breathed in Naruto assessed his surroundings. Somehow he had ended up in a sewer. That confused him as he didn't know of any sewer systems in Konoha that looked like this one. The pipes that lined the wall were huge. As in, Naruto could stand with his arms stretched out and still wouldn't be able to touch the sides of them if he were on the inside of them. However, these pipes seemd to be bending and warping, as though the pressure inside was to much for it to bear.

Naruto pushed this all to the back of his mind, knowing that he had to start moving. ' _The last thing I remember is my chakra being taken from me._ " Naruto thought to himself. Logic would dictate that the Foxes would have dumped him in an alley after taking his chakra so _why_ was he in a sewer?

Naruto walked forwards, following the pipes. They all seem to be converging to a single place, which meant that there should be a way out if he followed them. After walking for a few minutes Naruto came into an opening. It wasn't anything special, all there was was a gate that held a single piece of paper with the word ' _seal_ ' written on it.

Naruto didn't have much time to exam where he was as a large paw came between the bars, slamming down in from it him. Needless to say, Naruto jumped away in shock.

Red eyes shone threw the bars, containing a mix of hatred and curiosity.

" **So my jailer finally decides to grace me with his presence** "

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew he was a jinchuriki and that he contained the Nine Tailed Kitsune know only as Kyuubi. He knew now that he wasn't in a sewer, but rather his Mindscape.

' _If I'm in my Mindscape then that means that those pipes are representing my chakra pathways, and the warping is from the foxes trying to tear my chakra away._ ' Naruto knew that if he didn't do something that he would lose everything he had been working for, ' _I have to do something! If those foxes tear my chakra away from me then what will happen to the seal?_ '

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi who hadn't moved since it attempted to crush him. "Your the Kyuubi." He stated, know the answer already, "Do you know what's happening to me at the moment?"

" **Yes** " The Kyuubi replied, " **Are you going to do something about it?** "

"There's not much I can do, I don't have the same power as they -"

" **Yes you do.** " The Kyuubi cut him off, " **You have more chakra than any human in existence, and you have the gall to say that you don't have the power to stop them!** " The Kyuubi roared out, hitting Naruto with its killing intent.

Naruto could only gaze in shock and a bit of fear as the Kyuubi roared at him.

' _I can't believe I forgot how much chakra I have. Even if they have more control over their yin chakra I can just overpower them!_ '

With that thought he suddenly turned around and began to run, "Thanks for the help!" He called over his shoulder, only to stop as he realized he had no idea how to get out of here.

"Eh, you wouldn't happen to know how I can get out of here would you?" Naruto asked with a smile as he faces the Kyuubi again.

Rather than answer him with words the Kyuubi huffed in irritation and flooded the area with his chakra.

( _Back in the real world_ )

Naruto's eyes snapped open. His body was cracking as his chakra was being forcibly removed, and he could see Fang struggling against an invisible barrier.

Without wasting any time Naruto reaches within himself and drew from his large reserves. Without warning Naruto's chakra blasted out from him, freeing him from the mental grip of the elders. Naruto focused on the chakra he had released and quickly used it to attack the hold on Fang.

' _It feels like there are strands of yin chakra surrounding her. Maybe I can force them apart?_ '

Without further thought on the matter he quickly used his chakra as a sort of 'knife' that he used to cut through the 'strands' holding Fang in place. Feeling the lack of resistance Fang quickly moved to block Naruto from the elders.

This all happened in the span of three seconds, and the elders had no time to react. Naruto knew that even though he had a massive amount of chakra, it was useless if he didn't have control over it. Over the past 4 years, with two of them spent in ANBU, he had been focusing on training both his mind and body. His control of his chakra was still iffy but it was getting better.

The elders started at him in shock. Never in all their years had a human been able to break free of their control, and yet this _child_ had done so. Fang growled at them and released her own power.

' _Enough! I won't let you harm_ my _kit, if you try to do it again I will_ **kill you!' Fang threatened them.**

The elders turned to each other and seem to be speaking to each other. After a few moments of silence they turned back and the one in the middle spoke, ' _In light of recent events we have decided that we shall leave this boy alone on the terms that he never have children_ '

Fang's eyes widened as she heard this, ' _What do you MEAN never have children! That's taking away the right every living be has! You can't-_ '

Naruto cut her off, "I'm fine with that." Fang spin around and looked at him in shock, ' _Naruto you can't rush this! What if you want a child later in life! You don't know that you don't want one now!_ '

Naruto smiles at her worry. ' _If only she knew that I have no interest in humans then she would understand why I'm ok with this._ ' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto had figured out that to him the human form, male or female, held no sexual appeal. He had been a bit upset at this, as he had thought this meant he would never find love and would be alone; this changed after he talked to his Jiji.

 **Flashback No Jutsu**

 _Naruto knocked on the door before opening it to reveal the aged form of Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the scientist, The God Of Shinobi, and the third Hokage, but to him he was his Jiji._

 _"Come in my boy, come in!" Sarutobi spoke excitedly, glad to have an excuse to stop doing his paperwork, "Take a seat."_

 _Naruto closed the door behind him before making his way to the chair that his Jiji has offered. He knew he was in for an awkward conversation but he steeled his nerves as he looked up at Jiji's eyes._

 _"So what do need my boy?"_

 _"I wanted to know why I find nothing sexually appealing about the human body, male or female." Naruto knew that it was better to be blunt, but even he was caught off guard at how it came out._

 _Sarutobi seemed taken aback, though it's not every day that a seven year old comes in and tells you that he finds no appeal in the human body._

 _"Well Naruto, it could be that your to young-" The Hokage started._

 _"It's not that."_

 _"How are you so sure?" Sarutobi asked_

 _"You know I was taught the Kage Bunshin and the special property of it is the memory transfer."_ _The Hokage nodded, not seeing where this was going._

 _"Then you know that I can create thousands of them?" Again the Hokage nodded._

 _"Every day for two years I created 200 Kage Bunshins fo speed up my training, that means that every day my mental age increased at 200 times the normal rate."_

 _It finally dawned on the Hokage what Naruto was hinting at._

 _"I see, so your wondering why you find no attraction to the human form." He more or less stated, to which Naruto nodded._

 _Naruto had at this point told him of Fang and how she looked after him, but he hadn't told him of the spirits that walked the earth._

 _"I'm just taking a guess but from the way you were raised you will probably find that your attracted to beings that are four legged in nature. Normally this would be a problem in any other village but because of the Inuzuka we have laws in place that allow the marriage and relationship between human and animal so long as said animal can speak and has the same intelligence as a human." Sarutobi spoke. The Inuzuka were an odd bunch and it wasn't uncommon for them to mate with their partners._

 _Naruto looked at him in surprise. '_ Perhaps he's right. Thinking back to it when Fang would lick me I would feel aroused, yet when I was training to resist seduction techniques I felt nothing like it _' Naruto thought to himself._

 _Standing up he looked at the Hokage and gave him a small smile, "thanks Jiji, I have to think about this now."_

 _"Anytime Naruto, anytime." Sarutobi said with a smile as he watched him walk out the room. Turning back to his desk he froze as he looked at his paperwork._

 _"D-did it MULTIPLY?!" He screamed as he started to cry, "WHERE DOES IT COME FROM?!"_

 _The ANBU could only shake their heads at their Kage's actions._

 **Flashback No Jutsu End**

Naruto sighed as he sat down in their small tree house. The elders had left and he now had to deal with an angry fox.

Fang turned to him and before he could do more than blink he was slammed against the back of the tree. As he tried to get back up a paw hit his side and threw him out the entrance where he fell on his back and slid till he hit a tree.

Dazed and confused he tried to get up again, but this time rather than hit him Fang pinched on him and pinned him underneath her. She used her paws to pin his hands above his head while she stood above him.

' _WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THEM?!_ ' She pretty much roared in his mind, causing him to flinch. He looked at her and mumbled quietly.

' _What?!_ ' She snarled

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped, glaring at her. For a moment there was silence as she tried to comprehend that he had snapped at her. After a moment, she began to growl. What she said next made Naruto regret not trying to lie. Closing his eyes he waited for the hate that would inevitably come.

' _If you won't tell me, then I'll force it from your mind._ ' She didn't give him a chance to stop her, she dove into his mind and with startling ease pulled the memory of him talking with the Hokage about his attraction issues.

After a few seconds of silence he cracked an eye open. Fang was still standing over him, she was still pinning his arms above his head, and she wasn't moving. Naruto opened his eyes completely and took note of the look in her eyes. Her eyes seemed clouded and a bit embarrassed along with something he couldn't identify. After a second he felt something hit his neck. Locking up again he couldn't help but gap in shock.

She had a nosebleed! Moving quickly he managed to get his arms out from under her and quickly pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket, putting it to her nose to try and stop the bleeding. This seem to snap her out of her daze and she quickly turned away from Naruto.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you were blushing." Naruto spoke, looking at her as she seems to avoid eye contact.

' _I... I saw what you were thinking about when you were talking to your Hokage. I didn't realize that you thought I was attractive._ '

Immediately Naruto realized that she hadn't just been lisitning to the conversation, she had seen his _entire_ memory, including his thoughts at the time. He blushed as she looked at him with that same look he couldn't place. She began to say something only to be cut off when a dragon crashed between them.

"Damnit, stupid trees always getting in my way when I try to land here."

The dragon shook himself as he got up and looked at fang, "Hey Fang! Is the boy who saved me ever going to come back?"

Fang just points behind him with her tail. The dragon looked at her confused, not understanding the gesture.

' _He's behind you..._ ' she said with a sigh.

Spinning around quickly, the dragons eyes darted around till they landed on Naruto. After starring at each other for a second the dragon let a grin grow on his face. Naruto noted that even though it was a friendly gesture the sharp teeth made it a rather menacing look.

"Your the one who saved me from the collector!"

"Collector?"

"Yes, collector!"

"Collector?"

"Yep!"

"... collector?"

Before the dragon could respond again Fang stepped in to save her kits sanity, " _A collector is a being which hunts down exotic creatures suck as white scaled dragons. They would kill them and use their scales for various things such as armor, spear tips, swords, and arrows. If the dragon was alive and they tried to use the scales for the same thing they would be inefficient and unusable. The only way they would work while the dragon was alive was if the dragon itself gave them permission which rarely happens since dragons only give their scales to those they wish to court_."

Naruto nodded as he filled the information away. Looking at the dragon who was still grinning at him he sighed.

"So why did you want to meet me? I may have saved your life but I don't really want anything from you and I can't think of any use I would be to you." Naruto knew it was cold but he was just being honest with the dragon. After all, he saved him because it was the right thing to do.

"Besides, don't you have a group you stay with or something ? I always see dragons in groups of three or four so why- "

"I wish to court you." The dragon cut him off, his tone still upbeat and happy but held a hint of seriousness.

Fang replied almost instantly, not givin Naruto a chance to even comprehend what the dragon, a _male_ dragon at that, had said. However, what she said in response made his mind grind to a halt.

' _He's mine! You can't court him if he mine!_ ' Fang snarled as she leaped over the dragon and landed in front of Naruto.

"Oh? Then why don't I smell your mark on him? If your courting him then you must have at least mates with him to discourage others from trying to claim him?" The dragon spoke with confidence.

' _Of course I haven't mated with him! He's only 10 for crying out loud!_ ' She cried out as if offended, but muttered much more quietly, ' _Though I have fantasized about it..._ '

"Fang!" Naruto called out in embarrassment. Quickly tuning out his embarrassment he looked back at the dragon and gave him an answer to the unasked question, "No you can't court me, I don't know you at all. Even though I saved you I am not comfortable with someone courting me."

"Very well, if I can't court you then I shall be your guard and friend!" The dragon crowed out happily, not at all disappointed at the rejection, "Maybe one day you'll let me court you!"

 _Time skip 2 hours_

Fang sighed, relieved at how things played out. After the dragon had made his statement he had flown off to do something, only saying he'd be back in a few days.

Fang turned to Naruto who at that very moment lifted his arm to see how he smelled. He quickly gagged, realizing it had been a few days since he last bathed. He started to turn to go wash when Fang darted over and pinned him again.

"You know one day I'm going to be able to dodge your tackles." Naruto droned out, though he didn't seem upset.

' _When that day comes I'll stop doing this._ '

"Doing wha- HEY! That's my favorite shirt!"

Fang tore his shirt off of him before he could protest. Not giving him a chance to do much else she began to clean him as though he were a fox kit. She pushed her tongue into his hair, drawing out the dirt and cleaning out the sweat.

Naruto didn't really know what to do at this point, not that he could do anything as she was using her powers to keep him still. After she finished with his hair she moved down to his neck, causing him to shift uncomfortably. After cleaning all the dirt and grime from his neck Che moved down to his chest. She didn't let him stop her even as he started to blush more. She dragged her tongue under his arms, his elbow, and his hands before she moved back to his chest.

Without warning her tongue slid over his nipples. He gasped, unable to stop himself. She didn't stay there for to long, moving down after making sure he was clean. Finally, after what seemed to be forever she moved down to his stomach. She licked his stomach, digging her tongue into his belly button, and continued down further.

Naruto finally snapped out of his dazed mind when he felt her tongue touch the top of his pants. Immediately he began to struggle.

"N-not there!"

She paused in her cleaning and looked up at him in confusion, ' _I've cleaned you there before, why shouldn't I now?_ '

It was true, she had always done a full body clean when he was younger. She never did anything more than clean, but because of her cleaning she had been forced to explain to Naruto the birds and the bees.

"I'm older now, and I don't want to accidentally... ya know..." he trailed off with a blush.

Fang started at him. She knew why he didn't want to be cleaned down there but at the same time, that reason was exactly why _she_ wanted to clean down there. She gazed at him for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

' _If I cant clean you completely then you have to promise me that one day you will let me do it again. I know why you don't want to now, but I wish to clean you completely. Nothing else._ '

He blushed but understood her meaning. Fang was basically telling him that she was willing to wait for him to be ready. He doubted he ever would but he never broke his promises. Perhaps he could find a male fox for her?

He nodded and she released him. Standing up he grabbed another shirt off the wall and put it on.

"I have to get some sleep, tomorrow is the genin exams and I was ordered to pass."

' _What are you supposed to do after that?_ '

"I'm going to train. My orders are to become a Jonin in two years so I can be the Sensei of a certain Uchiha."

Fang just snorted, but nodded. As Naruto lied down on the bed he had made from spider silk he sighed. Fang hoped he would one day give her a chance to be his mate, and he knew that there was a chance that he would fall for her. Hell, he knew he had a small crush on her, but he had to wait and see if that crush was just that- a crush, or if it was something different.

Fang lied next to him and curled around him, surrounding him in her warmth. He felt her hot breath hit him as she completely covered him and he smiled.

' _Even though our relationship has become more complicated, I'm glad I have her._ ' Naruto thought to himself.

"Goodnight Fang"

' _Goodnight Kit_ '

The silence engulfed them and before long both were asleep, basking in each other's warmth.


End file.
